<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Bondage, Tentacles by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823031">Kinktober 2020: Bondage, Tentacles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Tentacles, contentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita's tentacles come out to play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020: Bondage, Tentacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts">Norskabi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda's breath catches when she sees a shimmer rise up from Rita's back. Rita's leaning over her, thighs tight against Amanda's hips and her hands carefully curled over Amanda's wrists as she pulls Amanda's arms up so her hands are over her head. </p><p>"What?" Rita asks. "Are you okay?" She freezes, her hands still around Amanda's wrists, but she's not trying to make Amanda move. "Just shake your head if you need to stop."</p><p>Amanda melts into the bed at Rita's offer. "I'm fine," she says, smiling at Rita's concerned look. "You're shimmering."</p><p>Rita goes still, and Amanda watches her eyes flutter. She wonders if that's how Rita always looks when she's checking in with her tentacles. She's seen Rita's tentacles plenty of times, but she's never actually witnessed them appear. It's a very private process for tentacles to appear. Once they're out, they tend to stay that way until whatever task they've decided to help with is done. Amanda's seen Rita's tentacles help fold clothes and file documents. She's seen them carry extra bags and simply be out, as though they're enjoying the chance to stretch as Rita and Amanda watch television or talk to one another. </p><p>The shimmer around Rita's back gets brighter, and as Amanda watches, a single tentacle curls around Rita's ribs. It's cream-colored with a bright sheen that reminds Amanda of the authentic pearls Rita got her for their six-month anniversary. It makes no move towards Amanda, simply stays pressed against Rita's skin. </p><p>"Oh," Amanda breathes as she watches the shimmer shift through colors. Cream and blush and mint. Another tentacle appears--this one coming up over Rita's shoulder--and Amanda gasps at the perfect slate blue of it. It stretches from Rita's shoulder, touching Amanda lightly on the nose. Amanda wrinkles her nose and laughs at the touch. The tentacle taps her nose again. </p><p>"That one's a flirt," Rita says. </p><p>Amanda meets Rita's eyes and sees the slight insecurity she's attempting to bluff through. "I'm glad they like me enough to show me what they look like when they come out," she says. "The shimmer's so pretty on you."</p><p>Rita looks pleased. "Thank you," she murmurs quietly. She dips down and kisses Amanda. The slate blue tentacle brushes her cheek at the same time, and Amanda turns her head into the curl of it. The tentacle slips into the corner of Amanda's mouth, and Amanda hears Rita gasp when she closes her lip over the tentacle in the closest thing she can get to a kiss. </p><p>"Can you feel that?" Amanda asks, stroking her tongue along the tentacle as it stays draped against her mouth. </p><p>"A little," Rita replies. "But they're their own experience as much as they're something I can feel."</p><p>"I don't know what that means," Amanda says. She turns her head to the left to watch a faintly pink tentacle trail down Rita's arm and then wrap up her wrist in a firm, comfortable grip. It tugs lightly, and Amanda raises her wrist and lets the tentacle move her hand over her head. A matching pink tentacle wraps around her other wrist, and Amanda moves that arm as well.</p><p>"Wow," Rita says quietly, seemingly transfixed on her tentacles on Amanda's wrists. "I can feel the pressure," she says, still looking at Amanda's wrists. "But that's about it. The tentacles have their own sense of...I don't know if 'feelings' is the right word, but they can sense when they're not liked."</p><p>Amanda thinks of a night they were at dinner, Rita's tentacles out and waving gently like they were scenting the air. And then someone behind them had said something rude about tentacles, and the tentacles had gone stiff before quickly disappearing into Rita's body. "They're so pretty," she says. It's the first thing that comes to mind. "And they're so gentle. I love seeing them." </p><p>Rita stares into Amanda's eyes as more tentacles slip around her back and over her shoulders. They're light green and blush and cream and slate, and they tickle Amanda's arms and thighs and ankles. </p><p>"Is this about to get extra fun?" Amanda asks, giving Rita her best smartass grin. The tentacle at the corner of her mouth pushes in a tiny bit, and Amanda drags her tongue along it. </p><p>"Fuck," Rita murmurs. </p><p>Amanda opens and closes her hands as the tentacles around her wrists pulse. "They feel fantastic," she says. "They're so warm and the pressure feels perfect." Amanda gasps as tentacles wrap around her thighs and gently pull her legs farther open. </p><p>Rita drops her head down, meeting Amanda for a kiss. Amanda returns it happily, shivering in excitement when the tentacle that's been sneaking into her mouth wraps loosely around both of their tongues like it wants to feel what they're feeling but not interfere. </p><p>Amanda groans as the tentacle pulses warmly on her tongue and other tentacles start to stroke her inner thighs. She gasps loudly when two different tentacles part her cunt lips and a third tentacle pokes and presses at her clit. "Oh, fuck," she murmurs, arching her hips up. "Oh, shit."</p><p>"Is it too much?" Rita asks, dipping her head to kiss Amanda's neck. "I can pull them back."</p><p>"No. No. Don't. It's…" Amanda shakes as a fourth tentacle carefully prods at her cunt. "Yes," she whispers. “Fuck, that's so good. Yes." </p><p>The tentacle slides into her, trailing along the top of her cunt, then thickening and widening as it discovers her g-spot. </p><p>Amanda yells and clenches her cunt. The tentacle shakes but holds tight. Rita sucks a hard kiss under her ear, and Amanda realizes Rita's tentacles have her perfectly pinned to the bed. Her wrists, thighs, and ankles are all held in place. Another tentacle is slowly moving into her cunt alongside the first, and when Amanda opens her eyes, she's met with the sight of three of Rita's tentacles slipping over Rita's torso. One has wrapped itself around Rita's nipples. The second has secured Rita's left thigh against Amanda's right. The third is in Rita's cunt, and judging by her closed-eyed, slack-jawed expression, Amanda knows the tentacle is doing all the things that get Rita off. </p><p>Amanda lifts her head, wanting to suck Rita's nipples. A tentacle slips around Amanda's head and supports her gently as she gets her mouth on Rita's nipple and licks and sucks it as Rita shivers. </p><p>The tentacles on Amanda's wrists and legs pulse in unison as the tentacles in her cunt prod and shift and pulse at different frequencies. The tentacle in her mouth slips in a bit more, apparently interested in the ridged feeling of the roof of her mouth. Amanda licks as much of it as she can touch, and the tentacles on her clit suctions hard.</p><p>Amanda shouts, and the tentacles on her clit and g-spot work in tandem as the tentacles on her wrists tighten to a point that would be uncomfortable if someone's hands were holding them down. </p><p>"Oh, god," Rita gasps, and Amanda forces her attention to Rita's face because Rita sounds wrecked. "Oh, god," Rita repeats, and her gaze is on Amanda's face. "God. Amanda. You're so fucking beautiful."</p><p>Amanda can't speak for a moment. Her orgasm is so close she feels like a light breeze could destroy her. "So are you," she manages to gasp. And she comes as Rita beams and all her tentacles pulse perfectly all over Amanda's body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to M for the beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>